The present invention relates generally to synchronization systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for synchronizing audio, lighting, animation, and special effects at remote locations such as on parade floats or the like.
In theme parks such as Disneyland Park and Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom, it has long been the practice to stage parades involving several floats that traverse a relatively long route through the park. In general, the individual floats may be equipped to play audio, including music, in conjunction with the action of animated characters and special effects and the performance of light shows on the floats. Heretofore, the practice has been to transmit audio signals to the individual floats from a central transmission location. For example, sixteen analog audio signals from a multi-track tape deck have been transmitted, each by an individual transmitter to an individual receiver operating at a different frequency on each of sixteen floats.
This existing system has several problems and disadvantages. One is that the structures in the park can interfere with the transmitted audio. This interference can cause signal drop out, which significantly degrades the quality of the audio presentation.
A related problem with utilizing individual transmitters has to do with inefficient use of radio frequency availability. Specifically, in the existing system, each of the transmitters has a high output so that it can cover a large area and overcome any signal drop out problem in the park. However, because of the high output, the transmitters collectively exhaust a wide band of the air waves so that the transmitters will not interfere with each other. Because of limited frequency availability and allocations, this restricts the transmission of audio for other purposes in the park.
Moreover, the present system is further limited in terms of synchronizing the audio, lighting, animation, and special effects on the floats. In general, to enhance the parades it would be desirable to coordinate the audio, the lighting, and the animation and special effects. For example, animated characters on any one float preferably would move in synchronism with the music and special effects sounds transmitted by that float, as well as with animated characters on other floats.
Another disadvantage is the expense associated with the existing system. The cost of acquiring and maintaining multiple transmitters and receivers, each having a backup unit of the same frequency, is substantial. In addition, there is the high cost associated with the control room support of a large mixing console, two multi-track tape decks, and other peripheral audio equipment needed to make the parades operate.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists a need for a system enabling synchronization of audio, lighting, animation and special effects at remote locations such as on parade floats in an efficient, reliable and cost effective manner. The present invention fulfills these needs.